Halloween
by miley-avril
Summary: The day before Halloween, Henry talks Emma and Regina into taking him through a haunted walk. Fun times ensue. SWAN QUEEN, Regina/Emma/Henry unestablished family. Rated T for language and actions/implications.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T REALLY SHIP SWAN QUEEN, BUT THE IDEA TICKLED MY FANCY, SO HERE YOU GO. ALSO, THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT SQ ROMANCE-ISH, SO IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE ROUGH. AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING AND FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED.**

**DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME.**

Henry looked up at Regina and Emma with puppy dog eyes. All of his classmates were going to Storybrooke's giant haunted walk, and he didn't want to be the only one who didn't go.

"Can I _please_ go to the haunted walk? Everyone else is going, and it'll be fun."

"No." Regina said. "Remember what I told you about peer pressure?"

"I mean, I don't wanna go just for that. When I was eight you told me I could go when I was ten. Now I'm ten."

"Henry." The brunette sighed. "You know I'm not one to break promises, but I have no recollection of that."

"Please, guys?"

"Sure, why not." Emma shrugged. "If Ms. Uptight over there won't take you, I will."

"Ms. Swan…" Regina hissed.

"Let's take this over here." She dragged the mayor into the hall. "This will be good for him. You know, doing stuff his classmates are doing. And we haven't seen him this excited for anything since he brought me to town."

"Emma, I already said 'no'. We can't be playing good cop, bad cop with him."

"Stop being such a hard ass." The blonde held the other woman against the wall a little. Regina could feel Emma's breath tickling her neck. "You need to learn how to _relax_."

"Henry's in the other room." Regina pointed out, her voice low and eyes full of passion. "If he finds out about-"

"Exactly." Emma pulled back, then strutted back in to Henry. "Here's the thing, Kid. You're mom's scared, so it looks like I'll be taking you."

"That's preposterous!" The mayor exclaimed.

"So, then, I guess it'll be the three of us." Emma smirked. "I'll pick you up around 7:00." With that, she sauntered out. Henry giggled.

"I'm glad you guys get along now."

"She makes it difficult." Regina huffed. "I want all of your homework done before we leave."

"I'm on it, Mom!"

* * *

"Are you working the haunted walk tonight?" Emma asked Mary Margaret as she flopped onto the couch.

"Yes. I told my students I'd be in there, especially since most of them are going tonight. Is Henry?"

"Yeah, I talked Regina into it."

"So you're _both_ taking him." The teacher raised an eyebrow. "The two of you have been spending a lot of time together."

"I- we… we made a non-official agreement of shared custody for Henry's sake. Unfortunately that means we have to play nice." Emma said after a moment.

"I see it in your eyes, Emma. You like seeing her."

"Are you sick or something?" She reached her hand out to press it on her roommate's forehead. "Since when did you start commenting on my love life?"

"Or lack thereof."

"Mary Margaret." Emma glared at her.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave it alone." The brunette put her hands up in surrender. "I have to go start setting up. Have fun tonight."

* * *

When Emma saw Regina walk out, she rolled her eyes. As much as she loved the stilettos (or rather, how good the woman wearing them looked), she was going to break her ankle in them.

"What are you _wearing_?"

"Something a lot nicer than you." Regina eyed the blonde up and down, taking note of the signature red jacket, jeans, and boots.

"At least I'm not going to kill myself. Go put something else on with sensible footwear." With one last check to make sure Henry was still inside, she added huskily, "I'd really hate for you to get hurt. I was thinking of doing something when we got back…"

"Fine." Regina rolled her eyes and headed for the house. Just then, their son came bounding out.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" He yelled.

"Yeah, Kid, it is. We just have to wait for your mom to change."

"Do you know how long it is?" He asked excitedly. Emma shook her head. "It's a mile long! You know how they closed Gardner street? Well, they ran it along there, and then it heads into the cemetery, and loops around a couple times in there, then it goes into the abandoned farm for a while. Then it goes through the woods for a bit. It ends by the troll bridge." His babbling was adorable.

"Is this appropriate, Ms. Swan?" Regina did a little turn around, displaying the tight black dress pants and low cut blouse. She wore Ugg boots.

"Maybe a coat?" The blonde suggested while licking her lips to moisten them from the sudden dryness. Regina smirked.

"Of course." She disappeared for a few more moments then came back out. Finally they could be on their way. "If you get scared, Henry, all you have to do is tell us and we can get you out."

"In front of everybody? No way." The boy shook his head.

"And remember it's all fake." The brunette continued.

"I know." Henry sighed, exasperated. "And if either of you two gets scared, I'll hold your hands." At this, Emma just had to laugh.

"Okay, Kid."

"Ms. Swan, you just drove by it."

"Shit." The blonde maneuvered the car, doing a one-eighty in the middle of Storybrooke, pedestrians on the side walk, and nearly scaring Regina half to death.

"What the Hell was that!? And language, there's a ten year old here."

"It's called a really really fast u-turn. Like he's never heard that from you." She pulled the car over, ignoring the curious stares of onlookers.

"I really haven't." Henry admitted. "She may be really uptight, but she's super calm."

"Right, like the time she punched me in the face."

"You know what that was about." Regina argued, slamming the car door. "Besides, you hit me back, so you have no right to be talking."

"Maybe I was looking for an excuse to pin you against the wall." Emma whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"_Guys_, let's get in line." Henry tugged on their sleeves.

"Or we could just-" As Regina started towards the front of the line, Emma pulled her back.

"We may be the mayor and sheriff, but that's not an excuse to cut and it is certainly not a good thing to teach Henry."

"Since when were you the good mother?"

"Oh, we've already determined I'm the good cop, but that's just cause I'm fun. I leave the heavy mothering up to you." The blonde smirked.

"You're fun alright…" She muttered under her breath. "Wait, I'm fun." Regina pouted. They were in the back of the line with ten people in front of them.

"I don't have favorites." Henry smiled. "Mom actually makes sure I do my homework and stuff, but Emma's cooler. You're both, good, though."

"Which is why I don't like it when you sleep over her place. You come home to me all sugared up and tons of work left to do. And she's not cool, Henry, she's obnoxious."

"_I'm_ obnoxious?" Emma snorted. "And what exactly are you basing that conclusion on?"

"For starters, you're challenging Leroy for his position as the town drunk. Your clothes are hideous. And your personality is just… I don't even know what to say about it."

"Then I guess you're the only one who doesn't like me, then."

"I never said I dislike you." Before Regina could think, the words flew out of her mouth. "And you're a manipulative b-"

"That's Mr. Gold's job, Regina. And _language_." The line moved a little bit, leaving them seven spots from the entrance.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Yeah, you were." She smirked. "It's okay, Queen of Calm. Your reputation won't be tarnished. I just know how to push your buttons." _I know exactly where to push…and touch_. Two more people went in.

"We're five away." Henry was shaking with anticipation.

"Mhm." Regina was used to pretending to be listening while multi-tasking. She was way too focused on the way Emma's jeans hugged her legs. Three more people went in, and Henry smiled up at them.

"We're next."

"Hey, guys!" Ruby beamed. Apparently she was the greeter person. "So it should take you like 45 minutes to get out, cause it's a mile long. And if there's a medical emergency in there, call… well, the sheriff's right here, so just bring whoever gets hurt out. And if someone gets super scared and needs to get out, just break your glow stick and one of the actor people will let you out." She handed them each a yellow glows stick. "Remember, don't break it unless you need to, cause then you'll have to leave and that would suck. I don't think I'm forgetting anything, so have fun!" They stepped into complete darkness. Of course Henry would pick the night when it was a new moon and the sky would be utterly blank.

"Uh, I can't see." He said.

"Stick your arms out and feel around for walls." Emma said.

"Turn back now!" Some guy jumped out. Henry took a step backwards, nearly knocking Regina over. The brunette gasped, completely unexpecting. Emma laughed at the two.

"Shut up." Regina muttered.

"Alright, alright. Let's just find our way out of this part." After a few moments of bumping walls, the trio finally made their way to a dimly lit room. There was fake blood everywhere. From behind a table where a dummy was being 'butchered', a figure jumped up and screamed. Henry turned around and ran straight to Emma and buried his face into her stomach. Regina stared in shock for a moment. Then they left and got to a straightaway. It was a dimly lit corridor that stretched for 30 feet. "Are you actually scared, Regina?" She whispered.

"No. It's just the suspense." The mayor answered. There was a reason she hated that maze in Wonderland. "You know, being on edge, waiting for someone to attack you."

"I know that feeling all too well." Emma said under her breath, but Regina caught it. "Henry, you're shaking."

"I'm okay. Just another 40 minutes, right?"

"I told you this was a bad idea." Regina shook her head, her lips pursed.

"Mom, I'm not scared. I know nobody's gonna hurt me, and I feel really safe with you two, it's just the suspense, like you said." To prove his point, he detached himself from Emma. They continued walking. As they reached the end of the corridor, someone ran out and yelled at the top of their lungs from the turn they were about to head into.

"Dear God." Emma placed a hand on her chest. Regina stopped short. Henry grabbed onto each of their hands. "Didn't see that coming."

"The faster we walk the faster we get out of here." Henry whispered. They inched their way around the corner and nearly tripped over a root. "We're at the cemetery."

"They better not have my father's grave included in this thing…" Regina fumed, back to her usual self. Fake smoke, like the kind used in cosmic bowling, made it nearly impossible to see. As someone else snuck up and yelled, Regina screamed. Well, it wasn't really a full out scream, but the squeak she let out might as well have been considered one coming from her. The giggling on the other person's end told them all it was Mary Margaret.

"Hi, Ms. Blanchard!" Henry said once he regained his voice. Regina was even angrier when it finally hit her that Mary Margaret was the one who elicited her reaction.

"Turn back now, Henry." The teacher said in a spooky voice. Emma let the two go up ahead of her for moments and hit her roommate lightly on the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"To wipe that smirk off your face. I'm with them because-"

"Emma, come on!" Henry yelled frantically. With a sigh, Emma did what her son requested.

"I'm not done with you." She hissed.

"Somebody's gonna jump out." He held her hand in a death grip.

"You're fine, Henry. And Regina, that was cute."

"Shut up." The mayor really wished she wasn't so focused on who could, as Henry pointed out, scare them. Then she could've made a more snide remark.

"I don't think you've ever said that before." Emma smiled.

"Me either." Henry agreed.

"I'm rubbing off on you."

"No, you're not. I just couldn't think of anything crafty to say." The look in her eyes told Emma the rest: _because you're distracting me_.

"Ah, so the Queen of Calm is rattles." As the sheriff said that, a branch from a tree broke off and fell right in front of them. "Jesus Christ!"

"Now who's rattled?" Regina smirked.

"It could've hit Henry on the head." Emma defended.

"Whatever you say,_ Dear_." The brunette said patronizingly.

"Regina…" She clenched her jaw. Of course. Of course they had to go back to battling it out for top dog as soon as they had to keep up appearances. Too busy being caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't pay attention and scan ahead for any possible people skulking about. Because of that, the next person who jumped out at them made yell a profanity an octave higher than she would have liked –or anyone would have thought possible.

"There's a ten year old, Ms. Swan." Regina chided.

"Regina! The whole freaking town knows we're getting along. Why the Hell do you have to pretend we aren't?"

"And why do you care so much?"

"Because I-" Thankfully, another costumed person dropped off from a ledge to deflect the conversation. Regina nearly had a heart attack, and reached over Henry to grab onto Emma's arm for dear life.

"I'm squashed… can't breathe…" Henry choked out. Immediately, the mayor released her sheriff's arm.

"Sorry, Honey." _And which one of us are you referring to?_ Emma thought.

"You still doing okay, Kid?"

"Yeah." His shaking proved otherwise. He squeezed his eyes shut, and Regina grabbed his shoulders to avoid a collision with a gravestone.

"I know this is scary, but you need to keep your eyes open, okay?" Emma ruffled his hair.

"I'm not scared." Henry insisted stubbornly, his chin high in the air. Regina smiled at him. Someone jumped out from a nearby gravestone and screeched.

"Ahh!" Henry screamed, this time throwing himself at Regina, who jumped. The blonde did as well, but she was determined not to scream. She wasn't a screamer. Emma Swan didn't scream. Just when the coast seemed clear, someone else made their presence known. He had a chainsaw that had no blades, and he revved it. Instinctively, Regina pushed Emma in front of her and Henry.

"That thing's dangerous." Regina said.

"It doesn't have blades. Oh my God, have you been living in the dark ages? It would be illegal."

"Right. Of course." The brunette straightened her coat. They made it another 20 feet with no interruptions. Sensing that Emma was still upset about the hostility she had showed earlier, she said quietly, "The only reason I put you in front is cause you have a gun, and well, you're better in these kinds of situations." The blonde didn't know how to respond to that. Something sarcastic came to the forefront of her mind, but she didn't voice it because she knew how hard it was for Regina to admit that. So she settled on,

"There's a reason I'm the sheriff."

"Graham didn't do too bad, you know." Regina offered. Emma blushed, thankful that it was once again nearly pitch black. There were way too many meanings that statement could have had. Up ahead, they could make out strobe lights.

"Has he ever been in strobe lights before?"

"No. This is probably the scariest thing that's ever happened to him."

"Regina…" The blonde sighed. "He really needs to spend more time with me. Henry, it's gonna look really funny in there. He doesn't get seizures, right?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Guys, I'm ten." Henry stated. They opened the doors, and Henry stared in awe. "This is so cool!"

"Gahh!" A man drenched in fake blood ran in through a side door, getting in their faces while yelling. Henry screamed. Regina backed away and almost fell due to the light situation. Emma glared at the guy. Henry then assumed it was safer to be in the arms of his biological mother, and ran her way. He crashed into her, misjudging the distance between them because the lights made everything look funny. Emma almost toppled over, but used the fake wall constructed for support. Then Henry tugged her towards the other end of the room to get out. The blonde found Regina's hand and tugged her, too.

"Wait, Henry, let me lead. I can see." He did as told, and they were once again in blank darkness, not even able to see the headstones only feet in front of them. Emma tripped over one, taking her son down with her.

"You were saying, Ms. Swan?" Regina tapped her foot impatiently.

"You okay, Kid?"

"Mhm."

"I can see in strobe lights, but darkness after strobe lights is trickier." She replied.

"How is strobe lights easier than darkness?" Henry questioned.

"That's not what I meant, but if you have to know, it's cause my one hobby was clubbing before I came here." Emma said, more irritation in her voice than she meant to. "Sorry, I'm just-"

"On edge? Defensive?" Regina placed a hand on her shoulder. "No one's accusing you of anything. Even if you broke Henry's ankle, I couldn't blame you. You wouldn't have meant to do it."

"Yeah." The blonde nodded. "We should keep going."

* * *

When they got to the abandoned farm part, all Hell broke loose to Emma. It was clown-themed. One of the first movies she could remember seeing was 'Chucky'. She could feel her heart start beating faster (as if that was possible), and her breathing, which she had carefully maintained at a normal rate, became shallow and fast. Regina seemed to sense this, and _not_ just because she had been staring at her sheriff's chest.

"Is everything okay, Emma?" No aggression in her voice, just someone who… cared. Who was being friendly.

"I hate clowns." She mumbled. "This is the longest freaking haunted walk I've ever been on. For such a small town, this is incredible. But you know, you'd think they'd have this part be scarecrow themed…"

"But Emma, clowns are funny." Henry said, eyeing her curiously.

"I guess you've never seen 'Chucky'." The blonde said, putting on a false sense of bravado. _I'm not gonna scream, I'm not gonna scream, I'm not gonna-_ she let out a blood curdling scream when a clown with a fake butcher's knife jumped out. If Regina wasn't so concerned that the usually tough as nails woman standing next to her just screamed like a little girl, she would've laughed. She cared about Emma, and she did feel empathy. Henry blocked his ears, now at Regina's side once again. "That was surprising… I totally wasn't expecting that at all…"

"No one makes that God awful sound unless they're terrified." Regina smirked. From her days as the Evil Queen, she knew far too well how to recognize fear.

"It caught me by surprise. I wasn't scared." Emma set her jaw. Just then, all the lights went out, throwing them from dimness to darkness. Manic laughter echoed all around them. _That sounds just like Rumple_, Regina thought.

"Wh-what's that?" Henry's voice shook.

"It's just a recording they're playing." The sheriff reassured him. Everyone tensed, waiting for an attack as they walked for minutes without another encounter. Finally, they saw glow in the dark paint saying they'd made it through. Henry sighed in relief. No one spoke for nearly a minute.

"That was fun!" He beamed.

"Yeah." Emma agreed. They looked to Regina, who nodded.

"I suppose it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"We should probably go home, though. I have school tomorrow, and then trick-or-treating."

"Right! Halloween's tomorrow. I almost forgot." Emma started leading them to the car.

"How could you forget about _Halloween_?" He looked up at his birth mother, stunned.

"I'm not really into holidays." She sighed.

"Will you guys let me go trick-or-treating by myself tomorrow?"

"No." The women answered in unison.

"But you said this is the last year I can go trick-or-treating!" Henry whined. Emma frowned.

"C'mon, Regina, the kid's gotta live a little. Stop being such a hard ass and let him have a few more years."

"Fine. When you're thirteen it'll be your last year, and that decision's final."

"So I can go by myself tonight?"

"No." Emma rolled her eyes. "I know I'm awesome and all, but that's incredibly dangerous."

"Ms. Swan, you think _people_ as a whole are dangerous." Regina pointed out.

"Hey! I'm not the one who wrapped him in bubble wrap the first time we took him ice skating." Emma quipped. Henry laughed, watching his mothers tease without animosity. It was truly starting to feel like a family.

* * *

"Henry, say goodnight to us then brush your teeth and get into bed." Regina said.

"Goodnight, Mom." He wrapped his arms around the mayor. He did the same to Emma. "See you tomorrow for trick-or-treating. Don't forget to dress up!" With that, he hurried up the stairs obediently. Regina turned to the blonde with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Want something to drink?"

"I'll have whatever you're having." Regina began to pouring two glasses of bourbon. "Seriously? I didn't even know you drank this stuff." Emma took a swig of hers.

"I love to keep you on your toes, Sheriff." The brunette smirked, her voice dangerously low and seductive. She moved closer. "Besides, after an experience like that one, I need to relax."

"I can make you relax." Emma murmured, putting her glass down. She began to massage Regina's shoulders.

"Isn't Ms. Blanchard going to think it's weird that you're going to be home so late?"

Emma leaned in, whispering against the back of the mayor's neck, "She's expecting me late." Regina shivered, abruptly turned around, pressing her body flush against Emma's. When she spoke, Emma shuddered.

"We wouldn't want her surprised by your early arrival, now would we?" She closed the gap, their lips crashing together. They only broke apart when the need for oxygen became a necessity.

"I have a problem." Emma said, looking into Regina's eyes lustfully. The brunette's heart fell.

"What?"

"I have no idea what I'm going to be tomorrow." At this, Regina laughed.

"Well, since Henry thinks I'm an evil queen, that's what I'll be. Why don't you go as a white knight?" And why Regina was saying this, she had no idea. She was practically validating Henry's theory in front of the one person who could be her demise. Well, Emma _was_ going to be the death of her if she didn't make up her mind and kiss her again.

"So you're coming?" Emma grinned.

"Oh I'm _coming_ alright…"

"I think I'll be a tiger. I mean, I'd hate for the town to realize we're going as a pair, in a way. What's Henry being?"

"He said it's a surprise." Regina whispered as she led Emma up the stairs.

**I KNOW I PROMISED SOME PEOPLE GREMMA STUFF. DON'T WORRY, I'M WORKING ON THAT! AND I AM CONSIDERING MAKING THIS AT LEAST A TWO CHAPTER FIC, I JUST NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED. THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT! I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Regina stood nervously near the front door.

"Henry, at least let me make sure your costume is appropriate."

"Trust me, it is." Henry called down from his room. He refused to come out until Regina was outside with Emma and they could both see him at the same time. She looked at her reflection in the window. Her makeup was heavier than usual, and she wore one of the few black capes the curse didn't destroy. She was pretty sure she was a walking parental advisory with her very low-cut black shirt and leather pants. The knock on the front door made her jump.

"Hey." She smiled, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as memories of last night flooded back.

"You look nice." Emma pushed past her just to feel their bodies touching.

"You, too." She took in the blonde's black shorts, knee-high black boots, and orange tank top that barely covered her stomach. It was an unusually warm night in Storybrooke, hitting the low 60s.

"Is the face paint too much?" She pointed to the black whiskers and nose painted on by Mary Margaret.

"Well, it _does_ cover that gorgeous face of yours, but your lack of clothing makes up for it." Regina smirked.

"Emma!" Henry flew down the stairs, throwing himself at his biological mother.

"Hey, Kid. You're a prince?" She took in his outfit, which looked almost identical to the one Prince Charming wore in the book, including the sword and cape.

"Yeah, Granny helped me make it." He nodded. "I wanted to be a hero –and not just a superhero cause they're overrated. I was gonna be you, but then I thought it would be weird, so I chose the next best thing: your dad!"

"I'm flattered… I think."

"Come on, Henry, Emma's already late as it is. We should get going." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Wait, I'm not done. I thought for sure you were going to be the White Knight, so I made you a white bag, but you're –what _are_ you?"

"A tiger."

"Seriously? Anyway, here's your bag, and Mom, here's yours. I knew you'd be the Evil Queen." He handed Regina a black one, and took out his red one.

"What's this for?" The brunette asked.

"Candy!" He chirped. "We're trick-or-treating."

"I'm a little old for that, Henry." Regina smiled patiently.

"That's what you said about me till Emma intervened."

"Oh, wait, _I_ have to do it, too?" The sheriff took on a deer-in-the-headlights look. "I don't trick-or-treat. Never have, never want to."

"You've _never_ trick-or-treated before?" Henry looked horrified.

"I grew up in the foster system, Kid. I was lucky if I even got a piece of candy." At the admission, Regina felt a pang of guilt.

"So neither of you will go with me tonight?" He looked up at them sadly.

"We'll walk around with you." Regina assured him.

"Can we go now? I don't wanna run out of time." He ran out to the driveway, and motioned for them to hurry up.

"If he gets hyper because of this, I'm sending him to you so you can deal with him." Regina said as they walked out.

* * *

"So where'd you pull the tiger idea from, anyway?" The brunette asked as they watched Henry go up to the fourth house so far.

"I just like tigers, I guess." Emma shrugged.

"Well I'm certainly not complaining." Regina gave the blonde a once-over for the 100th time that night.

"If you keep staring, people will catch on." She whispered lowly.

"It's kind of hard not to."

"Okay, guys, on to the next!" Henry stopped next to them. "I know we only have an hour left, so let's hit the hot spots. Ruby usually gives out _tons_ of candy, and I know August really likes me."

"Sounds like a plan." Emma smiled. They let him go on up ahead so he wouldn't feel like he was being watched.

"I'm sorry." Regina said, and the blonde did a double take.

"Uh… for what?"

"Just… I know you had a rough childhood. It's not my fault," _yes it is_ "but I'm still sorry it happened." She kept her gaze on Henry.

"I –it's fine. We wouldn't have Henry."

"No, we wouldn't." Regina smiled at her. "Go ahead!" She called happily when Henry asked if he could cross the street to the diner.

"You've been happier lately." Emma commented, deciding to turn the tables. "Or I guess the better word would be less cranky."

"I'm not uptight." She insisted. "But… you're right. Thank you for bringing out the better side of me."

"Oh. I wasn't –I didn't mean for things to get deep or anything. I was just being a smartass. But you're welcome."

"I know what we can be next year." Regina said.

"You do?" Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"We can each be a butt cheek. You'll be the smart one and I'll be the hard one."

"I think we'd win a costume contest." The blonde laughed. "Here he comes."

"Oh. My. God. I just got like 20 pieces! Now off to August!"

"Wait a second, how do you even know he's participating?" Regina asked.

"He told me Halloween's his favorite holiday. Besides, he's sitting right there with his typewriter box full of Twix." With that, the boy took off in August's direction.

"So, what's your fear?" Emma casually inquired.

"Me?" Regina scoffed. "Very funny, Ms. Swan."

"No, seriously. Last night you found out mine's clowns. And I'm not talking about your deepest darkest secret, here. Just… you know… stupid stuff."

"I don't have one." Regina insisted as Henry slipped his hand into hers.

"Now we should do the whole street leading up to our house, and I'll be set for the year." He proclaimed.

"_That's_ how much candy you let him have in a year? The kid's chocolate deprived."

"That's what I've been saying." Henry grinned. Emma ruffled his hair.

"What do you say to going home and eating some of it?" Regina asked.

"Really? Yes!" He wrapped his arms around the brunette's torso. Emma smiled, not feeling jealous at all. That surprised her.

* * *

Once settled inside by the fire, Henry triumphantly emptied his bag onto the floor.

"Now we divide it into three parts." He explained. "Then we trade." He pushed respective piles at his mothers.

"I don't like hard candy." Emma wrinkled her nose at a few Jolly Ranchers.

"Wanna trade?" Regina held out two Snickers.

"Hell yeah."

"Hmm…" Henry stared at his pile. "I'm happy with mine." He gave a small yawn.

"How about two pieces and some apple cider before bed?" The brunette asked. In response, the boy ripped open a peanut butter cup and a mini Hershey bar. Regina got up to pour the apple cider. To hers and Emma's, she added a splash of rum. Within seconds Henry had devoured his candy, and now he was sipping on the cider.

"As I said, chocolate deprived." Emma took a tipped her glass back, savoring the liquid as it electrified her taste buds. Regina glanced at the clock.

"Oh, Henry, I didn't realize it was this late. Finish your cider quickly, please."

"Okay." He knew there was no point in arguing or giving the puppy dog eyes. His adoptive mother had been very lenient over the past few days and he was lucky to have gotten what he had. He quickly chugged the rest. "Goodnight, guys." He hugged each of them.

"Sleep good, Kid." Emma called after him, then turned her gaze to Regina. "We don't have to sleep."

"Emma…" Regina sighed. "I know you're not one for relationships, but can we please talk about what we are? This," she gestures around, "isn't harmless. If things end badly, Henry will get hurt."

"I-" The blonde stared at her in shock, her mouth slightly agape. She hadn't been expecting this. "Are you looking for girlfriends or friend with benefits?"

"I asked you first." The mayor took a step closer.

"Right now we're friends with benefits. Do you want to take it further?"

"You _cannot_ take a hint, can you?" Regina closed the gap, her lips crashing into Emma's in their most passionate kiss yet.

"You were…" The sheriff's eyes were wide when they broke apart. "Goddamn it, Regina, you could've been a little more direct. Subtlety doesn't really work with me."

"Now that we're on the same page…" Regina's breath tickled the other woman's neck, waking up every nerve in her body. Emma began tugging at the brunette's ties on her dress. Regina gently eased Emma's tank top up so that her stomach was exposed.

"Uh, guys?" Henry called out nervously from the bottom of the stairs.

"Holy shit!"

"Henry!?" Regina smiled, smoothing her dress. "I thought you were in bed. You _should_ be in bed."

"I just realized I left my candy down here and thought I should pick it up so no one steps on it…" The boy covered his eyes.

"Yeah, go ahead." Emma's cheeks took on a shade of pink. Henry ran across the room and quickly scooped his candy into his bag and ran back across to the stairs.

"When I said I was glad you guys were getting along… I had no idea it was this well." He nearly tripped in his rush to get out of there.

"Well." Emma laughed nervously. "He was going to figure it out sooner or later."

"I hope he's not scarred for life." Regina sighed.

"C'mon, he'll be fine. It's not like we were actually doing anything."

"Exactly." The said with a small chuckle. Then, seductively, "Where were we?"

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS STORY. FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED IF YOU HAVE TIME.**


End file.
